Minaura
Minaura monsters are an archetype of Beast-Warrior type monsters that form a counter and beatdown strategy, the strategy mainly built around negating card effects and quickly summoning monsters through equip cards. This archetype is made up primarily of Level 5 or below WATER or LIGHT monsters. The Level 4 or lowers are the primary attacking monsters, having either abilities that allow them to inflict damage directly to the opponent, or to act as a shield against enemy attacks. The Level 5s are monsters designed to quickly bring out other Minaura'' ''monsters to the field to either XYZ or Synchro Summon their two ace monsters. This archetype has 1 Level 9 Synchro Monster and 1 Rank 5 Xyz monster. Both cards have naturally high ATK or DEF and the ability to negate opponents card effects. Playing Style The Minaura monsters themselves focus on quickly summoning themselves out onto the field and attacking the opponent, relying on their support cards for defense against an opponents spell or trap card effects. Many of the supporting cards in this series are equip cards that can only be equipped to a Minaura monster and all commonly prevent them from being destroyed. their greatest focus is both preventing an opponents attacks, and summoning out their ace monsters. They rely heavily on their spells and traps for protection, so adding cards that will prevent your opponent from destroying them is a good addition to Minaura deck. Adding cards that support Synchro and Xyz monsters is optional, though not always suggested. Monster List Minaura monsters range from Level nine to Level 1; they specificaly have 6 categories of Level so far: 9, 5, 4, 3, and 1. Level 9: currently, there is a Level 9 ace Synchro Monster for this series. Minaura Warchampion (Minotaur) 1 Minaura tuner monster + 1 or more none-tuner monsters a Level nine, light attribute, Beast-Warrior type monster with 2600 ATK and 1800 DEF. when this card attacks, negate the effects of all of your opponents monster and trap cards until the end of the battle phase. Level 5: there are 2 Level 5 monsters for this series, designed to summon another Minaura '''monster or altering a '''Minaura monster's Level. Minaura Warrior (Centaur) a Level 5, light attribute, Beast-Warrior tuner monster with 2000 ATK and 1000 DEF. You may normal summon this monster without a tribute when you control a Level 4 or below Minaura monster. when this monster is summoned, you may change the Level of another face up Minaura monster's Level to 4 until the end of this turn. Minaura Legionnaire (Ophiotaurus) a Level 5, water attribute, Beast-Warrior monster with 2000 ATK and 800 DEF. when this card is normal summoned; you may special summon 1 Level 5, Minaura monster from your hand or deck. Level 4: there are 4 Level 4 monsters for this series, these monsters have varying effects focused on battle. Minaura Chariot (Pegasus) a Level 4, water attribute, Beast-Warrior union monster with 1000 ATK and 1500 DEF. once per turn you can either equip this card to 1 Level 4 or below Minaura monster you control, OR unequip it to special summon this card in attack position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster can attack the opponent directly. (a monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at at time.) Minaura Spearholder (Hippocampi) a Level 4, water attribute, Beast-warrior monster with 1500 ATK and 500 DEF. This card cannot be destroy by card effects. Minaura Axewielder (Icthyocentaur) a Level 4, light attribute, Beast-Warrior monster with 1800 ATK and 400 DEF. when this card attacks a defense position monster, infllict piercing damage. Minaura Shieldbearer (Hippalectryon) a Level 4, light attribute, Beast-Warrior monster with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF. Your opponent can only select this monster for an attack. Level 3: ''there are 2 Level 3 monsters for this series, their effects varying. Minaura Hound (Orthrus) a Level 3, water attribute, Beast-Warrior tuner monster with 1200 ATK and 600 DEF. When this card is summoned, you may double this cards Level and ATK until the endphase of this turn. Minaura Archer (Harpie) a Level 3, light attribute, Beast-Warrior monster with 1000 ATK and 500 DEF. This card may attack your opponent directly. ''Level 1: there is 1 Level 1 monster for this series. Minaura Warcaller (Satyr) a Level 1, light attribute, Beast-Warrior monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. You may discard this card to add 1 Minaura monster from your deck to your hand. There is currently 1 rank 5 Xyz monster for the Minaura archetype. Rank 5: there is 1 rank 5 xyz monster for this series. Minaura Sirenlancer (Siren) a rank 5, water attribute, Beast-warrior monster with 2200 ATK and 2600 DEF. 2 Level 5 Minaura monsters this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during either player's turn: when this card is the target of a card effect, you may detach 1 xyz material from this card; negate that cards effects and destroy it. Weaknesses Cards that prevent you from attacking or summoning can majorly cripple this deck as it's highly reliant on summoning in order to work. Burn decks are another strategy that the Minaura weak against, lacking in anyway of countering burn strategies. Mill decks are another thing that can easily tear apart this deck, as with almost any deck, and cause plenty of key cards to be lost. Trivia *The Minaura monsters are all based around creatures from greek mythology like the minotaur, harpie, siren, etc. Author's note I know it currently lacks the cards mentioned, but i don't have the time to put them up at the moment. And if this article does not meet the requirement of having an "Archetype Template" then i apologize as i have no idea what that is, and there was a lack of explanation in the help page for that requirement. Category:Archetype